A transparent display device inherently has a certain degree of transparency, which not only can display information or a frame, but also allows user to see the background behind the display clearly. The transparent display device is adaptable for windows of buildings, windows of vehicles, shop windows and so on and thus has received a lot of attention.
If the transparency of transparent display device is too low, the user would observe existence of the display device, which makes the background behind the display device unlikely to be seen clearly. In addition, if the transparent display device needs to be equipped with touch sensing function, the transparency of transparent display device would become poor due to the electrode and wiring configured for touch sensing function. In view of the above, there is still a lot of improvements for transparent display device.